New Smashers, New Troubles
by Kyoko Makashiro
Summary: When new Smashers come into the universe of SSBM, all chaos breaks loose. But amid the chaos, love is realized by many if not all of the Smashers when they see their comrades in a new light. Rated T to be safe. AU story.
1. Chapter 1: Noobies Arrive

New Smashers, New Troubles

Chapter 1: Noobies Arrive

**Well, this is my first story here at Please don't flame me too hard.  
**

**Note: First chapter will be unnecessarily large. Don't expect anymore chapters that are this long in this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own everything except Super Smash Brothers Melee, its characters, and Smasher Mansion.**

It was almost a perfectly normal day at Smasher Mansion: Link was trying to chop the overgrown grass around the mansion with the Master Sword, Samus was walking around without her suit which earned her a lot of fans, and so on and so on.

Except for when the airhorn blasted over the intercom, it would have been a normal day.

All the Smashers walked inside from the lawn, grumbling. They had been having a pool party, and Mario and his brother Luigi had been just going to jump off the high jump. Everyone had even already placed their bets.

"What could be happening now?" Mewtwo was floating off the ground by a couple of feet, musing over the alarm. A very loud Peach brought him out of his thoughts.

"Wow, I wonder what's happening right now! Whaddya think, Mewtwo, what's happening? Well!"

The evil Pokemon mumbled something about, "Idiot buffoon," and floated off in front of Peach.

"C'mon, answer me, darn it!"

Everyone crowded into the introduction hall, where they all went when an alarm rose. After many minutes, finally they were all seated.

Master Hand came out from behind the stage and grabbed the microphone. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Ahem, testing one two three. Now, the reason I've called you all here is-"

Peach waved her hand in the air. "Oh, are we going on another field trip?"

"No, can I continue?"

"Sorry."

"All right, the reason I've called you all here is-"

Peach waved her hand again. "Are we going to the mall together again?"

Master Hand was getting very annoyed, but managed to not shout at the Mushroom Kingdom princess. "No, and please do not do that again."

Peach finally understood, and shut her lid.

"All right, before I was interrupted by Ms. Yappy McYapdress, where was I? Oh yes. We have three new fighters joining our ranks today."

A ripple of talk went through the entire hall. Master Hand tapped the mike, albeit a bit hard, and everyone stopped talking again.

"Now, would you three please come out?"

From behind the stage where Master Hand was, three figures stepped out of the back. Because of the poor lighting, however, no one could actually tell what they looked like until they stepped onto the edge of the stage.

When the first of the figures approached the stage and was able to been seen by all, a wolf whistle came from Falco. The first of the new Smashers was a girl, and a pretty good-lookin' girl by the looks of most of the male faces in the audience. She had raven black hair going to the small of her back, looked about 20, and had a katana strung to her left hip. Her Japanese face was well rounded, and her skin was tanned a bit and smooth. But what made the boys stare was her body. In their opinion, Paris Hilton couldn't look better. Which wasn't the case. All in all, a real Japanese beauty.

"Um-uhh, c-could you introduce yourself t-to the rest of your future allies?" Even Master Hand, who usually wasn't fazed by human beauty, was stuttering in front of her. She came up and took the mike from him.

"Hi, everyone! My name's Kyoko Makashiro. And, you," Kyoko pointed at Fox. "You got a little drool on your chin." She placed a finger on her own chin where he was dribbling.

Fox's face flushed, and he quickly wiped the saliva from his chin. Falco elbowed him in the side, chuckling. "Oh, if Krystal could see you now…."

"You were the one whistling for her."

"Oh yeah."

Link shouted to Kyoko, "What are your abilities or whatever? Couldn't care less, but I suppose we should know."

She immediately answered. "I can manipulate shadows and water to my own will, and can generate water out of thin air. I have a pair of black-and-blue wings, but I don't use them a lot. And this katana here," Kyoko pointed to said weapon, "is my weapon. I'm pretty lethal with it."

Marth whispered to Roy, "She might be pretty tough after all." Roy grudgingly handed him a couple of coins.

"Now, will the second of our new friends come up?"

When he hit the stage, Peach and Samus gasped.

"He….is…..so….HOT!" Peach squealed. "Hey-a, I heard-a that!" Mario said.

He looked about 21 and had long black hair to his shoulder blades, which was spiky at the ends. He looked really fit; every muscle in his body was finely toned under his skin-tight white shirt. Japanese, like Kyoko. Peach and Samus sighed simultaneously.

Kyoko saw the two of them. "Hey, hey, he's spoken for!"

The remark gave Falco an idea. "What about you?"

She smirked visibly. "Sorry. Already spoken for as well."

The burly co-pilot of the Starfox hung his head in defeat. "Man, why do I never get any girls?"

Zelda, who was more perceptive than most, nudged Link's arm. "Link, look at those two."

He turned his elfish head around to stare at her. "Why?"

Zelda continued with her lips barely moving. "Look at how they got nervous after Kyoko said that they were spoken for. And, their hands are inching together, albeit a bit jerkily."

"Ya don't think…."

"Of course."

Master Hand tapped the mike again to get everyone's attention. "Now, what's your name and abilities or weapons?"

The man spoke in a flowing, voice, though just the tiniest bit deep. "M' name's Kenwa Suichino, and I can use power of ice. I can make it come out of thin air like Kyoko with her water, and manipulate it. I have a set of white-and-sky-blue wings. My weapon is this Japanese katana," he patted the sheath strapped to his back, "and like Kyoko, I am lethal with it."

Kyoko whispered to him, "You sound like a robot, koishii."

He murmured back. "Doing the best I can in front of a crowd."

Master Hand took to the mike again and called out the third and final new Smasher.

Nana's eyes grew big. "Popo, look!" She put a hand to her coat, where her heart was. "I think I'm in love."

Her brother snorted. "Feh!"

The boy who had just walked on stage was about 10. His multicolored hair was spiked, but not sticking straight up. He looked pretty cool to Nana in his ripped jeans and T-shirt, but looked really bratty to everyone else. Japanese as well.

"What's your name and abilities or weapons?"

"Looks like we got an entire shipment from Japan." Roy was looking at his fingernails when he said this to Marth.

"We're from Japan, baka."

"Oh yeah…."

The little kid put his hands in his pockets before answering. "Lessee here, my name's Ashimaru. Any move that I watch and or get hit by I can do. I have an infinite memory, so I can store all da moves in my mind. And I have two short katanas for weapons." He pointed to his back, where there were strapped like Kenwa's.

Master Hand came up once again and grabbed the mike from Ashimaru. "Right, any questions?"

No one said a thing. Somewhere, a cricket could be heard.

Master Hand swung around, seemingly looking around at the audience with unseen eyes. Then it came to a decision, and faced forward again. "Now, with all due speed, to the wire-frame stage!"

The Smashers all got up as one and flew for the door. It gave one the feeling that they had practiced this routine. "You three, come with me." Master Hand motioned to the new Smashers, and took them through a corridor.

**Not too sure what to say…I'm not a professional writer, so I can't really say if this is a good story….please review, I guess…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Showing Off

Chapter 2: Showing Off

When Kyoko, Kenwa, and Ashimaru went through the door that Master Hand opened for them, the sight that met their eyes made them stagger back a bit. It was an enormous stage, floating in what looked like space except they could see the Smashers on the bleachers around the stage.

"OK, what're we doing?" Kenwa was scratching his head in confusion.

"Testing and showing your skills in battle. Look, see?" Master Hand pointed his index finger to the left end of the stage, where two wire-frame fighters had appeared.

"I'll go first." Kyoko took a step forward, cracking her knuckles at the same time. Then, using her thumb, she popped her katana out of its sheathe.

The noise attracted the wire-frames' attention; whose numbers were now sixteen. They ran toward the Japanese woman. She smiled. 'Finally, a fight,' she thought. When they reached her, she sliced through most of them. Then, summoning energy, she threw a barrage of dark energy balls at them.

From the bleachers, Mewtwo scowled. "Humph. She took my attack."

Many more fighters started to appear all around Kyoko. She didn't seem scared; she just started to kick their butts faster. At one point, it looked like she was going to be covered in wire-frames. Then she shouted. "Darkness' Requiem!" A sphere of shadow encircled her, and then spread out in a flash. The wire-frames couldn't do a thing.

A whoop went through the crowd. Kyoko faced them and beamed. "Thank you, thank you," she said, while shooting a crowd of fighters with water in the form of a dragon.

"Right, next!"

Kyoko jumped to the side of the stage, doing a triple front flip on the way. Kenwa didn't immediately run on stage. Instead, he calculated where the majority of the wire-frames were, and then iced the floor from where he stood, right underneath the fighter frames, and into another group. Then, he slid onto the ice.

Having being born in the icy mountains, Kenwa of course knew how to skate or more importantly, snowboard. He did just that as he zipped along on his ice path, smacking the wire-frames with the flat of his sword. Forming a spike of ice in his hand, he threw it at a straight line of wire-frames. "Anyone want shish kabob?" he shouted. The majority of the Smashers laughed.

"Are you finished?" Master Hand was tapping its fingers on the ground in an annoyed gesture. "Quite," Kenwa said as he high-kicked a wire-frame.

Kenwa then skated off to the side of stage, performing a double Lutz for show. Zelda giggled and clapped her hands despite herself. "This is better then watching you kick Ganondorf around with one finger, Link!"

The Hylian hero grunted. "Showoff."

"Right. Next!"

Ashimaru strolled onto the fighting stage. After looking this way and that, he ran toward one of the wire-frames.

"Haiyahh!" His fist was covered in flame now, and striking Captain Falcon's pose, he thrust his fist into the wire-frame's stomach.

Captain Falcon spat out the soda he had been just about to drink. "Where'd he learn that? He hasn't seen that from me yet!"

Ashimaru answered as he hit a crowd of the opponents with Din's Fire. "I watched videos of your tournaments, Smashers!" He turned around and materialized….a cannon on his right arm.

"Booyah! How you like that, buttfaces?" He blasted more wire-frames with a charged shot.

"You done yet?" "Yep."

The remaining wire-frame fighters disappeared.

"All right. Now that you've seen what these three can do, what do y'all think?"

Yells of approval came from the bleachers.

"Shut up!" Master Hand was red, if that was possible. 'Cricket, cricket….'

"OK, Zelda, Link, and Nana, show them to their rooms." Master Hand waved a pinkie at the mentioned people.

Kyoko tapped Master Hand on his….hand. "Um, Master Hand, was it?"

Master Hand shifted his….hand to…look at her. "Hmm?"

Kyoko looked a bit nervous. "We just need two rooms, that's all."

Master Hand was confused now. "But there's three of you."

Kenwa chipped in. "Oh, it's just that Kyoko and I are used to sharing a room and-oof!" Kyoko had 'accidentally' hit Kenwa in the stomach with a rock the size of a badger. Kyoko's face was a mask of surprise. "Gomen nasai! I was just chucking rocks for fun, and hit you, Kenwa!" But anyone with half a brain could see she had stopped him from going on.

Zelda's hair was slightly out of order from hearing that. "That…."

"What happened?" Link held her hand to stop her from falling. Zelda told him what she had heard.

"What was that?" Samus was walking past them, and had only heard a part of what had been said. Zelda filled her in.

"Zelda, we're waiting for you!" Nana, standing by the floating hand, motioned to Zelda with her hammer.

Master Hand was ticked off truly now. He had to deal with Peach's mouth, idiot Smashers, and now deaf women, all in the same day! He wished he had a beer.

"Coming!" A plan was already forming in her sharp mind.

**Updates from….me:**

**Already have two more chapters written. I guess I'll submit them when I get a review…..**


	3. Chapter 3: You Said What!

Chapter 3: You Said What!

The troupe of Smashers wound their way through Smasher Mansion's many halls. Zelda walked closely by Kyoko, perhaps a bit too closely.

"Um, Zelda? You're sorta crowding my personal space." Kyoko was being pushed in her shoulder by Zelda's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry!" Zelda chirped in a really, really fake happy voice.

Kyoko arched an eyebrow at her. "You never struck me as the happy-all-the-time person, Zelda."

"Really?" Zelda just skipped ahead. 'Now, time for the question.'

Zelda became level with Kyoko again, who was now very bemused about her new friend's behavior. "So, there anyone special in your life?"

She enjoyed the look of surprise that struck the Japanese girl's face. "U-uh….what do you m-m-mean?"

The Hylian princess ran ahead and turned around to face Kyoko. "Like a boyfriend, of course!"

She managed to keep a straight face, but Zelda was the kind of person that could tell someone's thoughts by their body language. Kyoko's facial expression might have been blank, but her hands were fidgeting with each other nervously, and her skin was starting to sweat. Zelda had hit it where it hurt.

"Now, don't you lie to me, Kyoko," she sang in a singsong voice.

Kyoko eyes looked left and right before grabbing Zelda's arm and dragging her to a broom closet.

"If you tell anyone…I'll kill you personally."

Zelda nodded repeatingly, not wanting to shake her friend's faith.

Even though they were completely alone and not being watched, Kyoko's face drew closer to Zelda's, and her voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Kenwa….is my fiancée."

Whatever Zelda was expecting, she wasn't expecting something that serious. Resulting in her falling backward against the cabinet, knocking down a bucket, which landed on her head and spilled its contents on her head.

"Wai! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kyoko summoned some shadows, which promptly picked up the bucket and replaced it on the top o' the cabinet.

"I-It's OK, but….he's your fiancée?" Zelda wiped the stuff from her face and straightened her skirt while saying this.

Kyoko's face burned red. "Yeah. You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Of course."

The Japanese looked around, and then spoke. "We better get back with the group; they'll wonder where we went."

That being agreed, they ran through the halls, together.

While that was happening, Kirby and Pikachu had bumped into each other.

"Poyo po?" ("What do you think of the new Smashers?")

"Pika…." ("Powerful. Too powerful if you ask me.")

"Poyo." ("I agree. But what can be done? And with a tournament coming up soon….")

"Pikachu pika!" ("If that's the case, I'm not going!")

"Poyo poyo!" ("Right with you, buddy.")


	4. Chapter 4: Family is a Pain in the Butt

Chapter 4: Family is a Pain in the Butt

After showing the new Japanese Smashers to their rooms, Master Hand, Nana, and Zelda left. Nana had been hanging around Ashimaru the entire time, trying to pry personal information from him.

"So, you like girls with short hair?"

Ashimaru scoffed. "I could care less. Oh wait, I do."

"Um, OK, do you have a girlfriend?"

The boy had pulled a face which screamed, "Dear Lord in Heaven Above, I hope you're kidding."

This had continued until Master Hand had to pry Nana off the Asian boy with his entire set of fingers.

When they left, Ashimaru ran into his room, and double-locked it. From behind the door, Ashimaru screamed, "I'm leavin' you two to your business, so get it done before I change my mind!" After a pause, he added, "And no little Kyokos and Kenwas when I come back out, 'kay?"

Kenwa and Kyoko just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Uh, maybe we should get unpacked?" Kyoko tried.

"Right. Sure." They only had a suitcase apiece, so they were done after 15 minutes.

Kyoko sat down on the bed, stretching her legs luxuriously. Flopping onto the bed on her back, she gazed at the ceiling. Which was really quite dull, being a plain and whole white. Then, after a while, she spoke.

"Kenwa?" He nearly jumped, having been thinking about….things that he wouldn't mention to Kyoko just yet. "What is it?" His voice was deep, soft, like the essence of wood. So unlike ice and sleet.

"You know…." She fiddled with her shirtsleeve, searching for the right word. "The Smashers….have the strangest THEORY about us." Her friend cocked an eyebrow.

"Intriguing….this conversation is going WHERE again?"

"Oh, shut up. What I mean is that I think they have already guessed what's between us. Or some of them, anyway. I already told Zelda; she seems reliable enough…."

Kenwa's arms grasped his girl's shoulders. "Already! Kyoko, we've only been here an hour!" He checked the clock. "Actually, an hour and six minutes! But you've already told someone!" He sat on the bed, head in his hands. "Oh no, if our families get involved…"

Kyoko froze at the mention of that incident. Even if she WAS a seasoned and hardened warrior of the darkest shadows, that event sent shivers down and up her spine. It still stalked her, in the deepest corridors of her complicated mind…..

"_Your….charge is not FIT to be with MY son!" Mino Suichino stood up from his seat violently, knocking over the poor cleverly crafted wooden chair. Striking his fists upon the wood of the table he had been sitting at, his eyes flashed at the young man watching him quietly, burning fire in his middle-aged eyes._

_Harutomi Makashiro stared calmly at Mino, inwardly seething with suppressed rage. How dare this old man think that of his cousin, Kyoko, of which he thought of her as a little sister! _

_Standing up as well, he faced Kenwa's father with the same murderous, flame-flicked eyes that Mino had. "What's so wrong about her? She loves him, he loves her. Should be the end of that problem, ne?"_

"_You couldn't understand if you tried…." "Try me."_

"_I…am the leader of my clan, the Ice Rogues, a very large and important region of Japan's icy mountains. Kenwa, being my one and only son, is, of course, next in line. So, his wife should be very carefully chosen, for she will be queen along with him."_

_Harutomi had listened throughout this paragraph with a silent and deadly demeanor. Now, he surprised Kenwa's father, and himself, by doing something out of order. He laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!"_

_After getting himself under control, he straightened his clothes out. "Sorry, that was a bit ironic. You see, my family, or more importantly, Kyoko's family, made a…..army, when they realized that here, on level ground, innocent people were slaughtered right and left. An army of ninja, to be precise. I am the current head; Kyoko is to succeed me. Meaning, her husband will be head of this huge army, the Makashiro clan._

_Mino laughed out loud. "What army?"_

_Ten score of ninja, hidden in various niches and nooks of the room, popped up suddenly, weapons brandished, katas ready to be chanted._

_The smile quickly faded from Mino's weathered face._

"Can we not talk about that now? Besides, I'm pretty sure that I can trust Zelda…."

"Right." Kenwa was deep in thought. "Did….did you see how they looked at us after we had demonstrated our powers?"

Kyoko was very relieved that the conversation had turned away from the matter at hand. "Unfortunately, yes."

"And with a tournament coming up…."

"That's why I'm not going."

Kenwa looked incredulous. "Really?"

Kyoko nodded. "If we make them all quit because of us, I wouldn't want to hang around any longer. I want them to trust us. Not like…those other fighters…."

Kenwa pondered this awhile before saying something else. "Then how are we going to earn our keep here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…."

Now, in another part of Smasher Mansion, Zelda was holding a meeting with…some Smashers the author will not name right now.

"Now, let us send 'Mission: Confession' on its way…."


End file.
